tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Incredible Hulk: The First (Part 2)
"The First (Part II)" is the thirteenth episode of season four of the live-action superhero fantasy series The Incredible Hulk and the the seventieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Frank Orsatti with a script written by Andrew Schneider. It first aired on CBS on Friday, March 13th, 1981 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * The Incredible Hulk was developed for television by Kenneth Johnson. * Copyright holder: MCMLXXXI by Universal City Studios, Inc., All rights reserved. * "IH: The First (Part 2)" redirects to this page. * The actual title to this episode is simply "The First Part II". * This episode has been made available on disc three of the Incredible Hulk: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection, disc two of the Incredible Hulk: The Television Series Ultimate Collection collection and disc seventeen of the Incredible Hulk: The Complete Series collection. * Producer Jill Donner is credited as Jill Sherman in this episode. * Associate producers Alan Cassidy and Craig Schiller are credited in the end-title credits of this episode. * Actor Billy Green Bush receives an "And Special Guest Star BILLY GREEN BUSH as Carl Decker" credit in this episode. * Costume designer Brienne Glyttov is credited as Brienne Von Glyttov in this episode. * This is the twelfth and final episode of The Incredible Hulk directed by Frank Orsatti. This is his third episode from season four. * This is the seventh episode of episode of The Incredible Hulk written by Andrew Schneider. He writes nine episodes of the series in total. It is his second episode from season four. * Featured alias: David Barr. * This episode includes a recap of events from "The First (Part 1)"; voiceover by Bill Bixby. * This is the first and only appearance of Brad Wheeler. * This is the first and only appearance of Earl. * This is the second and final appearance of Dell Frye and Frye's creature. * This is the second and final appearance of Sheriff Carl Decker. * This is the second and final appearance of Elizabeth Collins. * Kyle XY actress April Matson was born on the same day that this episode first aired. Allusions * Bloopers * When Frye's creature throws Brad Wheeler through the bar, a portion of his back is exposed, which is lacking the green makeup used on the rest of the character's body. Lou Ferrigno routinely suffers from this same problem in most episodes of the series. Quotes * Jack McGee: Was anybody else in the storeroom? * Earl: No. * Jack McGee: You sure? * Earl: I'd just been in there. * Jack McGee: Okay, this uh... Dell Frye? Do you know where I can find him? * Earl: Oh, I sure do. .... * Jack McGee: I know a lot about this creature. Maybe I can help. * Carl Decker: You mean the circulation of your paper. Go on, get outta here. * Jack McGee: Sheriff, I think you must know a little something about the laws in your county. The press has some rights. .... * Brad Wheeler: Well, what do you think? * Dell Frye: I think you'd better leave me alone, Brad. .... * Carl Decker: You give me trouble, I'll bust you just like I did Case and Willie. .... * Dell Frye: I'm not looking for trouble. * David Banner: You might not have to. * Dell Frye: I'll take the risk. But you'd better not do anything against me... because you know when I get mad, what I can do. .... * Dell Frye: After all these years, I thought you were tough. I hope that wasn't your best shot. * Brad Wheeler: It wasn't. .... * Jack McGee: I'm looking for Dell Frye. * Dell Frye: That's me. What do you want? * Jack McGee: I was expecting a younger man, dark brown hair. .... * Jack McGee: Tea for two. Company coming? * Elizabeth Collins: My habits are none of your business. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:1981/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified